Lunch, Libraries, Rewards and Running
by Caz251
Summary: Hermione promised to reward her lover if he behaves at lunch at the Weasley's.
"Yes, Harry, I know. I'll, we'll, be there, I promise." Hermione spoke to her best friends head as he stared at her from her fireplace. "The Burrow for lunch tomorrow, I will see you then."

This was started months and months ago as part of the hermione smut exchange, but time got away from me and instead of it being finished in November it is now May.

The original prompt was:

Hermione's new beau is... peculiar to say the least. And the story about how they became lovers is even more so. Her friends have been after her to meet him for weeks, and after much stalling she decides it's finally time. If he does a good job, she is prepared to thoroughly reward him.

As Harry's head disappeared from the fireplace she stood up, turning to face her lover who was lounging on her couch, pretending not to have been listening to the floo conversation. He smirked at her, "I thought we had plans for the weekend?"

Hermione lost her smile, they had been planning this weekend for a while, a small trip just for the two of them. "We can go after lunch. Molly isn't going to take no for an answer, we have to go, they have been wanting to meet you for months."

"I don't know why they want to meet me so much; it isn't like you have even told them much about me." Her lover stated, staring at her daring her to disagree with his statement.

"Exactly, I haven't told them much about you, so they are curious, you are a complete unknown to them, none of them have met you, none of them have even heard of you outside of the few things I have told them." Hermione agreed, "They just want to meet you and see that you are treating me alright. After lunch we can slip off and continue our plans, we hadn't intended to leave until after lunch anyway."

"Maybe not, but I did have plans for the morning that included nothing but us and a bed." The petulant tone to her lovers' voice just amused her and she moved to join him on the couch, draping herself across him, she kissed him almost chastely on the lips.

"If you are good we could use some of those plans in a different setting." Hermione told him, a mischievous smirk settling on her face. "No getting into any fights, nothing too out of the ordinary and you must be polite to the Weasley's and Harry, and I will reward you with something I know you want."

Her lover sat up sharply, staring intently into her eyes, trying to read her intentions, after staring at her for a few minutes he relaxed further into the couch a small smirk fighting to cover his lips.

"I agree, with the added condition that we move the intended plans for tomorrow morning forward, and spend the rest of the day in bed." Her lover spoke, running his hands up from her waist to settle over her breasts, teasing her with fleeting touches.

Hermione bit her lip, nodding once to let him know of her agreement, trying to arch into his touch. Her breath was stolen from her in the next moment as he reached up capturing her lips in a kiss, sealing their deal even as he began to manoeuvre the pair of them off the couch. Hermione let out a small gasp as she was lifted and carried off towards her bedroom, the door closing behind them.

Hermione apparated to the front door of the Burrow, her lover holding onto her around the waist, trying to support himself, and stop himself from feeling ill at the feeling of apparition. Side apparition was never a fun thing for anyone to experience and it was the first time that she had apparated with him, him not knowing the location of the Burrow it had been safer for her to transport them; in order to make sure that they actually got to the right place on time. She waited for him to collect himself, preparing herself mentally as he did so, before she knocked on the door. She knew that as soon as that door was open that they would be subjected to a full Weasley interrogation, she just wondered if they would survive it.

The door opened Mrs Weasley practically dragging them in through the doorway into the kitchen where it looked as though the whole Weasley clan had congregated, sat haphazardly around the room. She had assumed that they would be eating outside if they were all going to be there, especially with their significant others, but it looked as though the Weasley's had some knew charms cast since she was last there; the kitchen seemed to have been expanded to at least double its previous size.

Searching Harry out in the crowd of redheads was easy and she raised an eyebrow, he shrugged slightly letting her know that he was responsible. She was glad in a way, sitting outside was fine in the summer if it was nice, but a meal outside in the winter was never fun, the twins enjoyed throwing snow too much for that. Seeing that she was under the gaze of nearly the entire family she sighed, turning behind her slightly to see what her lover was up to, he had released her waist almost as soon as she had knocked on the door.

She watched him for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, she should have known that within minutes of arriving he would find something curious to study, he really was the most inquisitive person that she had ever met, but she could tell that her family were confused as to why he was poking the bubbles that the sink was producing on its own. She didn't really do much housework by magical means, so the charms for things like washing dishes weren't ones that he had seen performed before.

She smiled indulgently before turning to everyone else, "This is my partner, the Doctor. Doctor this is my family." Hermione stated before she began to go through all the Weasley's and their partners individually, the Doctor greeting them all enthusiastically.

Mrs Weasley was definitely in interrogation mode Hermione could tell, as soon as the introductions were done Hermione and the Doctor had found themselves steered around and pushed into chairs of her choosing.

"The Doctor, that is an interesting name, what is it you do Doctor, I assume your name is a title for your job, rather than your birth name." Mrs Weasley asked, putting the man on the spot.

"Well, it's a title I suppose, I suppose I have used it longer than my birth name, we name ourselves really. I don't really have a proper job, I travel a lot you see, but I consult for various different departments within the government." The Doctor told her, the rest of the family listening in intently.

"What departments? Is that how you met our Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Erm, a few rather secretive departments I'm afraid, I'm not really allowed to mention them." The Doctor told them, looking towards Hermione for guidance on how to explain their meeting without explaining that he was a time travelling alien, that didn't tend to go down well on first meetings and there were enough people in the kitchen to be considered a mob, so he didn't really want to risk it.

"We met through my work." Hermione explained, "We sort of crossed paths as a result of one of my research projects, and then kept bumping into each other in various places."

It was somewhere near the truth, but not the complete truth and the Doctor looked around her family to see if they believed the lie, it was obvious that they didn't and he was worried that they were going to press the matter, but although they didn't believe the lie they accepted it. He supposed that Hermione's job with the department of Mysteries meant that she often had to tweak her stories a bit and her family had understood that and come to accept the half truths that her job sometimes necessitated.

He had met her because of her job in a way, she had been studying the ancient stones at Stonehenge when he had turned up in the middle of them in the TARDIS, having appeared within the wards that Hermione had set to keep people away while she worked. She had been shocked to find that he had managed to get through her wards, just as he had been shocked about meeting one from the magical enclaves out studying the ancient magic of the site. They had discussed the area for a while, the Doctor apologising for disrupting her readings, the TARDIS having interfered with the magic that she had cast, and he had offered to show her the stones earlier in their timeline as an apology; one quick trip back in time. Curious as she was Hermione had accepted, and they had travelled to Stonehenge not long after the stones had been set. Hermione had been enthused by the magic in the air, and had kissed him in thanks, something that had surprised them both. He had returned her home after their trip, but he had bumped into her a few times afterwards, taking her away on little trips whenever he could convince her to go with him.

The interrogation continued, not that anyone in the kitchen would admit that it was an interrogation, as far as they were concerned they were just having a small chat, getting to know Hermione's new partner, but to the Doctor, well he was sure that the Weasley family could be used as a form of torture on many different planets. He wasn't willing to admit his thoughts though, saying something like that was bound to be considered as not good, and he was looking forward to his reward if he behaved to Hermione's standards.

Lunch itself was pleasant, and became less of an interrogation and more of a chance for the family to catch up with each other. Hermione had already made sure to let the family know that they had to leave once lunch was over; plans having been arranged in advance and all that. It was surprising to the Doctor that they were allowed to escape when they did, he could see the desire in both the elder Weasley's that they stay longer; Mrs Weasley wanted to know more about his and Hermione's relationship while Mr Weasley wanted to hear more about the muggle world once he found out that the Doctor wasn't a wizard.

Sidealong apparition back to Hermione's flat was not his idea of a good time, but he suffered it without complaint, knowing that it would earn him a reward. They made their way straight towards the bedroom where the TARDIS awaited them, he held the door open for her, closing it securely behind her before bouncing up towards the controls. He set the TARDIS in motion before turning to Hermione who was smiling at him.

"I was good then? I didn't insult anyone and I put up with the interrogation." The Doctor stated proudly. "Do I get my reward?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Well, you did behave yourself, I suppose it all depends if we are going where you said we were."

The Doctor moved towards the doors as the TARDIS came to a halt, grabbing Hermione's hand as he passed her, pulling her outside with him. "Welcome to the Library of Alexandria."

Hermione looked around, trying to take everything in at once, a bright grin plastered across her face. She pushed the Doctor back against the closed TARDIS stealing a kiss from him.

He pushed himself into the kiss before pulling back and leading her further away from the TARDIS. "Come on, I'll organise a tour." He called back to her over his shoulder.

"Wait, shouldn't I get changed" Hermione asked, the sundress that she had worn to the Burrow for lunch was not what she would consider appropriate for the ancient world.

The Doctor had already rushed off, so she had no choice but to follow after him, otherwise she was sure that she wouldn't find him in the vast building. She caught up with him where he had stopped to speak with another man, who smiled at her in greeting exclaiming about how happy he was to meet another student of the Doctors before launching into a spiel about the library.

The Doctor's hand on her bare elbow guided her along behind the man as he showed them around the library, pushing Hermione forward when she paused too long staring at the knowledge that was collected there. His touch distracted her, the heat from his fingers teasing her skin as desire rose within her. She couldn't believe what she planned to do to reward her lover, she really had grown bolder the longer she had known him.

Once they had been shown around they broke away from their guide, the Doctor leading her into a room that the other man had overlooked, but one that appeared to be filled with books and scrolls on a vast amount of subjects. Looking around at the books she caught sight of a few titles that told her why the other man had overlooked the room, the books were all about magical subjects and their guide must have been unable to sense the room behind whatever wards the Egyptian wizards had protected the room with. The Doctor seemed to manage to ignore or pass through magical wards as if they were never there in the first place, and appeared to have known exactly where the room was as if he had visited it before.

The Doctor let go of her arm, closing the door behind them as Hermione began to browse the shelves. She chose a few books to have a look over before sitting on the only chair in the room, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor who stood staring at her, waiting for her permission to approach her. Upon seeing the look in her eyes he made his way towards her, collecting one of the cushions that were scattered about the room, placing it on the floor in front of her before kneeling at her feet.

Hermione tried to focus on the book she was reading, but her mind was filled with thoughts of the social taboos they were committing. It was bad enough that she was sitting in the only chair, the one that would be reserved for the most senior or knowledgeable scholar in the room at the time, but what she knew was coming was brazen behaviour. The Doctor wanted to shatter her control, he wanted her to give herself over to her pleasure completely, and she had agreed to allow it if he had behaved at the Weasleys.

The book on early transfiguration looked interesting, but the Doctors' fingers creeping up her calves were more titillating. She stared at her lover over the book, watching him as he explored her legs, his hands moving higher until they reached her hips, one hand holding her tight under her dress as the other began to explore the soft cotton of her underwear. She knew that her knickers were wet, not only could she feel it, but she could smell her arousal, even more so than normal in the arid heat of the desert. The pleased little smile on the Doctor's face told her that he knew how much of a reaction his touches were causing in her.

He touched her wet knickers before slipping a finger underneath the fabric and thrusting it between her wet lips, the unexpected intrusion drawing a gasp from her lips. His hand on her hip held her in place on the chair as he moved his finger within her before bringing it to his mouth, tasting her. She knew that her lover had a bit of an oral fixation, but watching him laving attention on his own finger was making her almost jealous.

In an attempt to bring his attention back to her, rather than her juices on his finger, she slipped her right foot out of her sandal and pressed it lightly against his crotch, feeling his arousal under her foot. He looked up at her as the hand on her hip moved to join its partner in removing her underwear, the Doctor slipping her knickers into the pocket of his suit jacket, which remained buttoned up.

This was his reward for good behaviour, he had wanted to take her apart, make her come undone in a place that she would never have allowed herself to be anything but quiet and composed. A library was a place of silence, of silent contemplation and study, she had never associated a library with passion and physical pleasure before, but she would after today, if her lover had his way at least.

Hermione bit her lip in order to contain her moan as her lover replaced the fingers with his tongue, lapping at her juices like a dog its first drink of water on a hot day. Her hands automatically reached for his hair, using it to pull him closer to her. She could feel herself starting to come apart under the mercies of his talented tongue that was teasing her too much to ignore but not enough to bring her to completion.

Knowing exactly what her lover wanted she began to plead with him for more, as her pleasure spiked higher she became less concerned about how much noise she was making, just as he had hoped. He continued to tease her with his tongue, and when he finally plunged his hard shaft into her depths she felt as if she would combust.

It had to be something to do with the heat of the desert, she had never felt this hot before, she almost felt as if her whole body was on fire, spreading from her core outwards. She gave herself over to the feelings she was experiencing, allowing the Doctor to control their coupling as her body raced to the peak of orgasm. He took her to the edge of orgasm before pulling back, holding her there and teasing her.

By the time he allowed her to cum she was an inconsolable mess, begging and pleading for him to take her over the edge and join her in completion. In contrast to her, dress rumpled up around her waist, her lover looked almost perfectly composed. If it weren't for the sweat beading on his forehead, his mussed hair from earlier and his opened trousers, he could be perfectly presentable in a matter of seconds.

As it was it took them more than a few seconds to make themselves presentable, but certainly less time than it took for the two Egyptian wizards to get through the wandless wards Hermione had thrown up without thinking about it when they entered the room. It was just enough time for them to sort their clothing and for the Doctor to take the only seat in the room. Hermione was still rather flushed, and unsure whether she looked in anyway presentable at all.

The two wizards entered the room and it was obvious that they were both sizing the Doctor up, they obviously knew who was the more senior of the two of them who would have taken the seat, but was that wizard more senior than the man already sat in it. Extricating them from the situation before the two wizards could become curious about who they were, Hermione started to head to the door, knowing that her lover would vacate the seat and follow.

They were back in the TARDIS before the Doctor spoke again, "Don't you want to know who you just met?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, it was no doubt someone of import in this time, she may know of them, but whether she wanted to know she had met them was something else entirely. If it was someone that she considered important to her own existence or beliefs, to know they had seen her when she wasn't completely composed, it may be better not knowing.

Declining the knowledge she instead made her way through the control room and to the bedroom they shared aboard. She wanted a shower first to cool her flushed skin, and then they had the rest of their weekend to be getting on with. In the TARDIS there would hopefully be no more interruptions, her family couldn't reach her there, the Egyptian wizards were out in the library. It was just her and he lover aboard.

She sighed as she got out of the shower at the siren blaring throughout the ship, she dressed quickly putting on trainers, knowing she would probably need them. A mauve alert was never good, and they would no doubt end up running either to or from somewhere at some point soon. She linked a hand with the Doctor's as they left the TARDIS, hoping to stop him from wandering off, maybe they could deal with whatever was going on quickly. She rather doubted it, but it never hurt to have hope. She supposed it didn't matter if they were a while, anticipation was supposed to build as time went on, and adrenaline always made sex more interesting.


End file.
